Crazy Christmas
by lithium-taker
Summary: Christmas gifts and Christmas Chaos! Read it and laugh you hearts out! Enjoy! Other hints included...


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto! You happy! I'm not! Joke! Let's get down to the story shall we?

Other introductory notes: This is by my point of view cause I've been stalking everywhere…I'm evil…yeesh…(grinny smile…)

Crazy Christmas 

By SEOUL

Okay, the story goes like this…

Exchange gifts and weird gifts happen to struck Konoha and then the world. Weirdness envelopes the world and everty has gone CHOATIC!

Muahahahahahahahahahaha (after three months of laughing..) hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Well that's it!

Dodges everything thrown…

Okay, okay I'm just kidding! Sheesh! You don't have to be so cruel!

Now to the real story…

Christmas is coming approaching really fast, fast enough to race with the speed of light! Haha! Anyway, Naruto's busy training to notice the days go by…

"Puff! Puff! Puff! I have to do one hundred push-ups or else I'll have to make three hundred curl-ups in an hour!" You think it's Lee? Guess again! It's Naruto! He's taking advice from Lee to work on his taijutsu!

"Hey Naruto! Give it a break! You're acting like Lee! You know taijutsu isn't your thing!" Sakura told him cause it's really annoying to hear Lee's stupid if-I-didn't-finished-this-I-will-have-to-finish-more-than-that statement.

"Leave him alone Sakura! The author's right! He has to improve his taijutsu to surpass me!" Sasuke smirked.

"Not funny Sasuke-teme!" Naruto hollered.

"Oh by the way, I have to go now! Ino and the others must be waiting for me!" Sakura pack her things as she left.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Wooow! Sasuke asked where Sakura's going? This must be a dream, in fact it is reality. Whahahaha!

"Sasuke-kun! Are you worried about me?" Sakura hoped with puppy-dog eyes.

"Not really! I'm just asking! I have to go now! I have to go with Nara, Hyuuga and some guys, they asked me to tag along." Sasuke left them.

"Wait Sasuke-kun!" Sakura followed.

Naruto was left alone.

"Sakura you're late!" Ino shouted.

"Sorry! Naruto's working so hard lately after receiving an advice from Lee." Sakura make a great excuse.

"Whatever! C'mon let's go! The department store is waiting for us! I have to buy a gift for my brothers and someone else." Temari looked at the department store at the second floor at Konoha Mall.

"Yeah! Me too! I have to buy a gift for Lee, Gai-sensei and Neji-kun!" Tenten said with a faint blush at the words 'Neji-kun'.

"I have to buy gifts for Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei, Chouji, Sasuke, for my parents of course and others!" Ino shouted.

"Can you talk without shouting? Girl you're getting in my nerves." Sakura jolted.

"Sorry…" Ino bow slightly.

"Anyway, I'm planning to give Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, my parents and Sasuke-kun a gift! How bout you Hinata?" Sakura left the last statement to Hinata.

"Well, I'm gi-ving a gi-ft to my father, sis-ter, Neji-nii-san, Ki-ba-kun, Shi-no-kun, Ku-re-nai-sensei and…"

"Naruto!" Konohamaru was looking for Naruto.

"What!" Naruto was finished training and met Konohamaru along the road home.

"Will you go with me to the mall? I have to buy a present to Moegi and Udon!" Konohamaru pulled Naruto.

"I haven't said yes yet! Wait, did you say presents? What for?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"It's Christmas the day after tomorrow and you still haven't noticed that yet!" Konohamaru hollered. Yes that's Naruto for you, truly dense!

"Uchiha! Your late!" Lee greeted the late ninja with Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Gaara and Kankurou looking furious.

"Sorry!" Sasuke said thinking of a good excuse.

"So what's your excuse?" Neji asked Smirking.

"Uh…" then something popped in his spiky head "…I got lost in the road of life?" he answered unsure.

"Let's make him get out of it this time! By the way what are we here for anyway?" Shikamaru inserted.

"To buy gifts what else?" Chouji answered.

"Why didn't we invite Naruto to tag along?" Kiba asked.

"Simple! He refused when we try to ask him!" Shino explained.

"He's such an idiot!" Kankurou replied.

"Let's go! We have to buy the gifts! It's getting late!" Sasuke ended the conversation.

"Speaking of getting late, who's going home early today?" Sakura asked the girls.

"Not me!" Ino answered.

"My brothers went elsewhere, I think!" Temari replied.

"Hinata, aren't you going home early today?" Tenten asked the shy girl.

"Oh yeah! Tha-nks for re-min-ding me Ten-ten-chan! Bye gi-rls!" Hinata left the group.

After shopping…

"Konohamaru, why'd you have to buy expensive gifts?" Naruto asked.

"Unlike you, I have loads of money so I bought something special for them. How bout you what did you buy?" the kid asked.

"Uh, just a little something for my team I guess…" Naruto tighten the grip on the plastic bag he was holding.

"Oh I see, so Naruto-nii-san, I have to go now! Ebisu-sensei must be waiting for me! Jaa!" in a poof Konohamaru disappeared.

"Dang! He's done it again! I never learn to do that when I was his age!" Naruto scratches his head thinking of the past when Kakashi was teaching them a jutsu like that the he paid no interest at all.

"See you guys two days from now!" Lee bid good-bye to his companions.

"What's the rush Lee?" Neji asked.

"I have to wrap the gifts and all so I have to go! Ciao!" Lee ran away.

"Me too, I have to wrap these troublesome gifts!" you know who'd say things like troublesome…heck! It's Shikamaru! Where's your Naruto fanatic spirit?

"I have to do something too. Bye!" Sasuke said as Kiba, Chouji and Shino followed.

"Okay then, I'll go now!" Neji left and so are Gaara and Kankurou.

Naruto was walking along the mall when he accidentally bumped into something or…someone!

"Gomen!" the one Naruto bumped said.

"Gomen-uh…Hinata?" Naruto stared at the girl in front of him.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata's eyes widened as she felt her blood rising unto her face giving her a tomato red blush.

"Say, you're here too to shop for the Christmas gifts?" Naruto questioned.

"Uh…yeah…" Hinata continued to blush.

"Lucky Kiba and Shino! Someone remembered their gifts!" Naruto grinned feeling a little bit envious at Shino and Kiba.

"Don't wor-ry Na-ru-to-kun, I thi-nk Sa-ku-ra-chan re-mem-ber-ed you al-so…" Hinata started to stutter.

"Hmm…I guess so…" Naruto said as silence filled the air.

No one speak at the moment.

"Well, I have to go! See ya!" Naruto ran along leaving Hinata behind.

The day after two days…

"Merry Christmas everyone! Today's Christmas so I decided to give everybody a day off!" Tsunade announced as the ninjas rejoiced and all.

At team seven… 

"Merry Christmas guys!" Sakura handed them their gifts. Sasuke accept it but he didn't thank her, instead he just handed her his gift. Naruto and Kakashi gladly accept theirs.

"Merry Christmas!" Naruto distributed his gifts to them. Sasuke and Sakura were surprised that Naruto has something for them afterall.

"Merry Christmas yo!" Kakashi gave them his gifts. Lucky for them, he wasn't late this time around.

"Merry Christmas…" Sasuke quietly handed his gift. Of course, Sakura was thrilled to receive a gift from Sasuke as Naruto and Kakashi gets suspicious.

At team eight… 

"Mer-ry Christ-mas!" Hinata handed them their gifts. Kiba and Shino gladly accepted those and so is Kurenai.

"Merry Christmas!" Kiba loudly distributed his gifts to them. No important reactions.

"Merry Christmas!" Shino stoically gave his gifts to them. No important reactions also.

"Merry Christmas!" Kurenai distributed her gifts to them. No important reactions for the last time.

At team ten… 

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Ino greeted them loudly as she distributed the gifts. Shikamaru and Chouji accepted it cause they were afraid Ino would do something barbaric to them and so is Asuma.

"Merry Christmas!" Chouji and Shikamaru handed their gifts with shakes and shivers.

"Merry Christmas kids!" Asuma gave his without his mini chimney hanging in his mouth.

At team Gai… 

"Merry Christmas Youngsters!" Gai distributed his gifts followed by a long lecture about youth.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

WHACK!

"Merry Christmas to you guys!" Tenten handed the gifts with an iron fan on her hand that landed on Lee and Gai's heads, the perfect thing to shut down annoying teacher and teammate.

"Merry Christmas!" Neji simply greeted with the gifts of course.

At the sand siblings… 

"Merry Christmas!" A kiss on the forehead to Kankurou and a kiss on the cheeks with Gaara as Temari handed out her gift to her brothers.

"Merry Christmas!" the blushing brothers gave theirs to Temari.

The opening of the gifts…

Team seven… 

Naruto received a mug from Sakura, a special kunai from Kakashi, an Ichiraku one-month supply of Ramen from Iruka and a new forehead protector from Sasuke.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" holds her hand.

"Thanks Kakshi-sensei!" bows with respect.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" hugs for his dad.

"Thanks Sasuke-teme!" a big slap on the back for Sasuke.

Sasuke received a scarf from Sakura, a new fuuma shuriken from Kakashi, and a whoopee cushion from Naruto.

"Thanks Sakura!" immediately wear the scarf.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" bows for his teacher.

"Naruto, I don't do pranks! But thanks anyway!" spank plus a pat.

Sakura received a hairpin from Sasuke, a set of special makibishis from Kakashi, and lingerie set from Naruto.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" hugs Sasuke.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" bows for her teacher.

"Damn it Naruto!" thousands of spanks for Naruto.

Kakashi received a mug from Sakura, a perverted book from Naruto and a new vest from Sasuke.

"Thanks guys!" the trademark yo to the team.

"And Naruto! This gift is special!" a perverted grin under his mask.

Team eight… 

Kiba receive a homemade winter cap from Hinata one for him and one for Akamaru, a pack of soldier pills from Shino and a homemade sweater from Kurenai.

"Thanks Hinata, Kurenai-sensei!" bows respect for the girls.

"Shino! Thanks! I needed this!" a big pat for his friend.

Shino receivedd a homemade winter cap from Hinata, a homemade sweater from Kurenai, and new specs from Kiba.

"Thanks!" a stoic bow. He ran out of words…I think…Whahahahah!

Hinata received a puppy from Kiba, a picture frame with Naruto's baby pic from Shino and another homemade sweater from Kurenai. Men, where'd she get all the yarn for those sweaters?

"Ano…Thanks Kiba-kun but I don't think my father would want it…" thinks of her father's reaction, violent probably…

"Thanks Shino-kun! It's adorable!" hugs the picture frame.

"Thanks sensei!" bows.

Kurenai received hairpin from Kiba and Shino and another homemade winter cap from Hinata. That's it I'm really curious! Where'd they get those yarns!

"Thank you!" bows. No special comment or action, really, I'm serious.

Team ten… 

Shikamaru received a card from Ino, a rubix cube from Chouji and a new set of Shogi from Asuma.

"Thanks Ino…for not giving me a troublesome gift…" a sheepish reply.

"Thanks Chou! I like it!" smile to Chouji.

"Thanks sensei but I already had one!" another sheepish reply.

Ino received a recipe book from Chouji, a book on How to be less Talkative from Shikamaru and a book of Harry Potter and the Konoha Ninjas by Seoul from Asuma.

"Argh! I hate books! But thanks anyway…" a smile to Chouji.

"Damn you Shikamaru! I'm not troublesome!" punch the building then it collapsed. Gasp!

"Harry Potter and the Konoha Ninjas? I'm not a fan of it but thanks sensei!" opens the thick book and scan the pages. "Three thousand pages! You've got to be kidding!" jaws drop.

Chouji received a book on 101 ways to Diet from Shikamaru, diet pills konoha version from Ino, and videotape on exercising from Asuma.

"Darn it! I'm not that fat! I'm chubby!" he began to turn wild at the moment and more building collapsed.

Asuma received a book about lung cancer from Shikamaru, a new pair of knuckle knives from Chouji and a card from Ino.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, it's harmless…cough cough cough…" before he even finished his statement he was rushed to the hospital for coughing badly. Hahaha! Take that, you smoking addict man!

Team Gai… 

Lee receive a waxing kit from Neji, an electric shaver from Tenten and a long sermon about youth from Gai.

"You guys hurt my feelings! My eyebrows aren't that thick!" Lee started to cry but thanks to Gai's long lovely and poetic sermon nothings more enjoyable for Lee. Sweat drops for Neji and Tenten and so are we authors and readers…

Neji received a winter headgear from Tenten, an alarm clock from Lee and another dose of Gai's youth sermon.

"Thanks Tenten, but I'm not cold." Trying to hide his shivering knees.

"Alarm clock? What for? Thanks anyways…" wondering what's the big deal of the alarm clock anyway?

"Please, do I really have to listen to these?" He muttered trying to go away from his teacher's annoyance.

Tenten received a weapon collection from Neji, a towel from Lee with her name on it and another shot from Gai.

"Thanks Neji! Thanks Lee!" bows her head.

"And Sensei please stop saying that!" tooks out her large fan.

Gai received a card from Lee stating his sincere gratitude, another card from Neji stating of the annoyance he got from the youth lecture and another card from Tenten stating that another word about youth and BOOM…you don't want to continue hearing what will happen do you?

"Thanks my Students! Youth really is won—…" the BOOM from Tenten's wrath. You get the picture, right? Hehe…sweat drop!

Sand Siblings… 

Gaara received a teddy from Temari and a shirt from Kankurou.

"Thanks! Is that what I have to say when somebody gives me a gift?" a clueless reaction from the numb brother.

Temari received a blouse from Kankurou and a rock from Gaara.

"Thanks Kankurou! It's really nice of you!" pinches Kankurou's cheeks. The wrath of a big sis!

"Gaara, next time, choose a better gift! A mug or a picture frame perhaps?" she's giving again another long lesson about feelings like love, friendship and everything Gaara doesn't understand. Talk about living in the sense without such thing as feelings!

Other gifts… 

Sasuke received tons of Christmas gift from his Bitches err I mean his fanclub! Whew, that was close.

Neji also receive tons of gift from his own fanclub. Yes, he has a fanclub of his own and so does Gaara!

Gaara lets Kankurou carries his gifts for him. Bossy little boy!

Sakura and Ino exchange gifts…

"Here! Merry Christmas!" Sakura handed her gift to Ino.

"Thanks! I have one for ya!" Ino accepted the gift of Sakura and handed hers.

When they opened it…

Sakura receive a glass angel figurine…

'This must be pretty expensive…' she thought "Thanks Ino" then the glompies.

"Hey a teddy! Thanks!" Ino glomps back.

Shikamaru receive gift packages from Kin and Tayuya in the sound country, and gifts from Temari of sound country.

"I knew girls would be troublesome… Sigh…" He blurted.

Naruto received a scarf from Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata-chan I don't have any money to give you anything but…" he placed his hands on Hinata's rosy cheeks, then placed a gentle kiss on her lips…

"Thanks you!"

**THE END**

Okay…I'm outta Ideas! But there would be more cause me myself is a mushy Romantic writer so enjoy your Christmas and Happy New Year! This is my first fic but there would be more if ya review! Thanks for reading! Bwahahahahahaha!


End file.
